Only One Life to Live
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: RavenxRed X. There is an infinite amount of worlds, each with their own version of the same person.
1. 20 Lives

**Summary: **RavenxRed X; there is an infinite amount of worlds, each with their own version of the same person.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, and my sister gave me most of these prompts.

**Notes:** I will in all likelihood expand on one or more of these prompts, possibly detailing the scene portrayed, possibly showing a different scene from the same 'verse. I will listen to requests for which one(s) I should try and continue, but I make no promises.

**0. Canon**

There is limited light below ground at night, but the two sides can see each other well enough. Five on one is never fair odds, but this one has always been able to escape from these. Tonight will prove no different, save for the one almost getting caught by magic utilized by a violet-haired young woman, but ultimately he will still escape, confidence rattled but not broken while the other side plots and plans to capture him next time they meet.

**1. Modern Day**

They meet when she is young and confident and he is young and cocky. He hotwires her car when she is in the local coin laundry and she happens to glance up in time to see him take off in it. Her brother's motorcycle is down the street, in front of the arcade that he works at, and she takes it and chases after the bastard who stole her car.

**2. Tribal**

She is the goddess of war, living among the tribe that worships her, and they bring him to her altar as a sacrifice. But the goddess of war doesn't kill her sacrifices, and her chosen warriors are the best, loved by the goddess and blessed with her skill.

**3. War**

A war rages on, cities burning to dust as a great upheaval spreads across the world, sparing none. They are both so young, too young to die in this apocalypse, and they gasp out their last under a blood red sky, lying next to their killer.

**4. Space**

He is an explorer of space, seeking, ever seeking for the glory of his world. He comes to a world of water, and is guided by a mermaid with beautiful eyes. He betrays her trust when he welcomes his people to her world, an untouched virgin now raped to destruction.

**5. Pirates**

A merchant ship had fallen to them earlier that day, but he was only now seeing some of the spoils that had been yielded. And by Davy Jones, she was beautiful. A spitting hellcat, one that sure didn't act like some whining merchant bitch. And as Captain of _Sea Striker_, she was all his. Something that his crew probably wouldn't mind all that much, considering the damage.

**6. Camelot**

She refuses to be a damsel in distress, rescued by the knight in shining armor, but she is now reduced to that state, humiliated and shamed. She will not bow down gracefully to this fate, and the knight who rescues her treats her with a gratifying respect when he sees what she has done to the captors fool enough to come within her reach.

**7. Cyber Punk**

The whistling laser-sword of a neo-samurai whizzes over his head as he ducks and launches, punch landing square on the bastard's chin, knocking him up and out. Abruptly, he drops to the ground, hearing the sizzle of barely-controlled lightning skim over his head and into the bodies of those surrounding him. Trust his partner to not stay out of a simple fight like this.

**8. Victorian**

He bowed over her hand, perfunctory, boring, typical. She yanked her hand back before he could kiss it, defiant, unpredictable, atypical. He smirked at her as she glared at him. Maybe this evening would be interesting after all.

**9. Meiji**

The swirls of color are an affront to his traditional outlook, too Western in hue for his taste. Everywhere he looks, everyone wears the latest Western fashions, quick to loose kimono and hakama in exchange for dresses and suits. The barest glimpse of a kimono is enough to startle him, for he had thought everyone in this village had given over to Western fashions. He follows her, determined to speak to this woman who has not shucked her heritage.

**10. Spies**

She calmly slipped the poison into his drink, smiling insincerely and batting her eyelashes like the empty-headed bimbo she was dressed as. He held his glass up, angling it at her, and then casually dumping it out on the ground before her shocked eyes. Standing and dragging her with him, he headed for where his allies waited to pick her brain.

**11. Desert**

Punishing heat beats down, stealing water and life. Those who are born here eke out a hard existence. She had no choice and wanted to escape. He came because he loved it. He never wanted to leave after he met her.

**12. Magic**

He calmly inscribed the pentagram in the ground, making sure that no part was faint or obscured. Everything was perfect, and so he summoned the other planar creature, hoping for one who would be helpful, useful for his vengeance. He hadn't expected her to be naked.

**13. Prison**

The walls are pristine, untouched expanses of white. His first thought is that she blends right in, pale skin covered in a white dress. His second thought is that she does not belong here, that she was wrongfully committed. His third thought is a decision to get her out of there.

**14. Demons**

She hunts at night, using the cover of shadows to hide her actions from those who are unaware. She is heartless, knowing nothing of mercy, relentless in pursuit of the demons that prey on other humans. There is but one she cannot bring herself to kill, no matter how often they fight, and she is no longer sure if it's because he's too strong or because she enjoys his company.

**15. Aliens**

Crouched, pressed together in a small space as the odd beings walk past, searching for more humans to round up and ship off to work as slaves. They have never met before, but for days now they have been dodging patrols together, possibly the only two humans left in the city following the arrival of the alien ships that landed in the major cities of the world to round up new slaves on a newly subjugated world. He squeezes her hand in warning before dragging her with him to the next small margin of safety.

**16. Ancient Greece/Rome**

He reclines in his couch, eyes tracking his host's slave. He cannot place which conquered tribe she is from, with her pale skin and dark hair, but she is pretty in an exotic way. He makes an offer for her, and is surprised when his host is quick to agree to the offer. He finds out why when she lets her tongue out from behind her teeth. Still, he likes her insults; they're more creative than what he normally hears.

**17. Ancient Egypt**

The rituals are endless and soothing, easy to lose yourself in, but attention that wanders is noted, and the High Priest of Amen-Ra sees how they stare at each other so. The Pharaoh is warned, and they are separated, moved apart, for it is not right that they should desire the other.

**18. Animals**

She is slender and sleek, newly groomed, when the stupid puppy from next door drapes himself over her and proceeds to rustle her fur out of place. She hisses and attempts to scratch his nose (again) but he easily pins her smaller form, triumphant over the cat once more.

**19. Werewolf**

The pack circles the trespasser who dares cross their lands without first announcing himself, detesting his arrogance. They find out how much he deserves it when he beats their alpha, proud woman, and forces her to submit to him.

**20. Arabia**

He is a thief, caught, his hand yanked out and a knife flashing down, when she appears out of nowhere, blocking the knife with one of her own. She yanks him out of the way, throwing him bodily away, and he is whisked off by her minions, a new member of her group, press-ganged by need and desperation.


	2. Modern Day 1

**Notes: **Part one of the Modern Day verse. Part two to come eventually.

**Modern Day, Part 1**

Rachel sat down in the café, glaring at the grinning asshole sitting across from her. She still had trouble believing that he had actually given himself up to her after hot wiring her car, although she wasn't sure that the offer of lunch was enough of a reparation for the time and stress the man had caused her.

"Don't be like that," the handsome, dark-haired young man coaxed. "I said I was sorry and that I wouldn't do it again, didn't I?"

"Do you honestly expect that to be enough to make me forget the whole incident?" Rachel returned, flipping open the menu and studying her choices.

"Well, no, but you could at least cheer up, cutie," he persisted.

Rachel's eye twitched, slightly, and she snapped, "_don't_ call me 'cutie'."

"What else am I supposed to call you, considering you haven't given me a name, beautiful?" he countered, smirking at the tightening of her lips that the new nickname caused.

"And you have been so forthcoming with your own, _thief_," she spat back, snapping the menu shut with a flick of her hands.

"Jason Todd," the blue-eyed young man offered instantly, as if he had simply been waiting for her to ask for it.

Against her better judgment, she told him, "Rachel Grayson."

"Grayson?" he asked, cautiously. "As in, related to Dick Grayson?"

"My older brother," she affirmed. "That a problem?" Oh, how she hoped that it was, if only to get rid of the other teenager.

"Only if he shows up," Jason muttered. "Still, explains your persistence in chasing me, if you're related to Dick."


	3. Pirates 1

**Notes: **Part one of the Pirates verse. I don't know if this one's going to have a part 2 or not.

**Pirates, Part 1**

Jason Todd, Captain of the pirate ship _Sea Striker_, looked down at the captive woman he had hurled into his room on his ship. She was stunning, with exotic good looks, but she was also quite the fighter. Just getting her tied up and into his room had caused injuries to himself and several members of his crew. Jason rather thought she was worth it, if only for the excitement, but he rather suspected that those of his crew who were nursing minor scrapes, bruises, and bites might disagree.

The dark-haired pirate captain casually approached the young woman, smirking as her eyes narrowed and she all but hissed at him. "Now, now; that won't get you anywhere," he mock-scolded. "It will entertain me, but I rather suspect that of not being on your agenda of what you want to do."

She glared up at him, blue-violet eyes hard and defiant.

Jason knelt at her side and told her, "now I'm not sure what you're expecting, but I do promise to not hurt you, unless you turn out to be a threat. In that case, well, you'll be feeding the fishes. I'll feel bad, since you're a beautiful woman, but such things can't be helped. But if you behave, I'll let you feed yourself and walk around the deck—with a guard, of course."

"And all you want in return is for me to spread my legs like a good little girl?" she spat at him, fury rolling off of her in nearly tangible waves. "No thank you, pirate."

He laughed, amused by her boldness. "No, lady, I don't take women against their will. So if you're not willing, well, that won't happen. But in that case, I hope that there's a substantial ransom for you; otherwise, you're not leaving this ship," he warned, voice hard as steel.

Something that looked like pain and shame flickered across her delicate features before being hidden by the defiant anger. "We shall see," she informed him frostily.

Jason hid his delighted grin. He got the feeling that this woman was going to make his life a lot more interesting, no matter how short a time he knew her.


	4. Cyberpunk 1

**Notes: **Part one of the Cyberpunk verse. I don't know if this one's going to have a part 2 or not.

**Cyberpunk 1**

Raven Roth danced to the music playing at the club, blending in with all of the other young people who were out to enjoy the night. But unlike all of them, she had a deeper purpose in coming to this club than for the good time.

Keeping a discrete eye on her partner, Raven sang along with the lyrics, just another teenager, just another girl out for a good evening. She felt more than saw Jason speed up, and casually started dancing towards where he was going, meandering through other dancers as if she wasn't quite aware where she was dancing to.

Just as she reached the other side of the dance area, Jason punched their target out the back door. Raven sighed and slipped out after the now brawling men. Unfortunately for Jason, he had punched their target right into his bodyguards, all of whom had surrounded Raven's partner and were attacking him.

It wasn't like the purple-haired young woman was worried about her partner; he could more than take care of himself. But if he let their target escape, they would both be held accountable, and she did not want to accept the blame for his mistakes. Raven's eyes glowed white as she launched lightning at their main target, just enough to stun him for a while.

She made her way to the felled man and tied him up, making sure the bindings were truly secure before looking back at Jason. Seeing that he was toying with the five men, she snapped, "hurry _up_, Jason; we don't have all day."

Jason let out a put-upon sigh and shrugged at his opponents. "Sorry guys, but what can I do? When my partner says jump, I should probably jump." Abruptly, the joking façade was gone and he hit each man once, easily knocking them out. "Better, Rae?" he asked his serious partner.

Raven just looked pointedly at their prisoner before flicking her eyes back to him. The blue-eyed teenager smirked at her and ruffled her hair before bending down and picking up their target. "Right, right; let's just get him back to headquarters, hmm?"


	5. Prison 1

**Notes: **Part one of the Prison verse. This one will probably have a part two.

**Prison 1**

She shivered in the cold, large eyes taking in everything around her. The young woman couldn't remember the last time she had seen the outside world, and she certainly doesn't remember the white fluffy flakes that were coming down from the sky. Her companion looked over as she shivered again and wordlessly pulled her into his embrace, seeking to warm her up.

"We're almost to a safe place, Violet," Dr. Jason Todd promised his companion.

"Safe for how long?" she whispered, knowing full well that they couldn't stop for long. Their pursuers from the asylum were determined and too persistent by far for the amnesiac young woman to be a simple patient. Jason had been a new doctor at the Greenwood Asylum when he had seen her, and he had instantly realized that she didn't belong there. He had been kind enough to break her out, something that still puzzled the violet-eyed young woman.

"For a few days, at least," Jason assured the petite woman. "Long enough to get you a warmer jacket, certainly," he teased, hugging the escapee closer.

Violet regarded him seriously for a few moments before telling him, "don't take unnecessary risks just for a coat."

His blue gaze serious, Jason told her, "it's worth it, Vi. You need the warmth if you're going to survive."

"All right," she agreed, knowing that it was pointless to argue with him over something so trivial. Together, psychologist and escapee entered the town.


	6. Modern Day 2

**Notes:** The second part of Modern Day, continues shortly after part one left off. Now with thirty-three percent more Richard.

**Modern Day, Part 2**

Jason Todd smiled charmingly at the young woman seated across the table from him. When he had hotwired her car earlier that morning, he hadn't thought much of the owner, only noting that it was a pretty good car and the bumper sticker was for Dick's high school. He certainly hadn't expected the owner of the car to be a hot girl a year younger than himself, nor had he expected her to chase him on a motorcycle.

He also hadn't expected her to be Dick's sister, but that really wasn't an issue if the other black-haired teenager didn't show up.

"Let me pay for you," Jason coaxed his lunch companion, turning up the charm as much as he dared. "Please," he added, an afterthought.

"No," came the firm response. "Pay for yourself, and give me my bill." Violet eyes regarded him coolly, but there was an undertone of frustration in Rachel's voice.

"And what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let such a lovely lady pay for herself when I'm here and capable of treating?" the blue-eyed seventeen year old protested.

"A living one," Rachel shot, reaching for the bill as he yet again yanked it out of her way.

"What's life without a few risks?" Jason responded, easily pulling out enough money to pay for both of their meals. "Besides, the whole point of this was for me to buy you lunch to make up for trying to borrow your car."

Before Rachel could retort, a familiar male voice interrupted, "Rachel? Why did you take off with my motorcycle? Didn't you take the car to the laundry?"

Both Jason and Rachel looked up to see Richard Grayson standing at their table, a puzzled look on his face as he regarded his sister. Abruptly, the teen noted his sister had a companion and turned his gaze to the other male. Jason watched in resigned amusement as Dick's face cycled through shock and confusion to settle on irritated fury.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, Todd?" the stockier young man demanded, blue eyes flashing.

"Treating her to lunch," came the flippant reply as Jason settled further into his chair. Might as well see how much he could annoy the other senior before they all got thrown out of the restaurant. "Why didn't I know you had such a cute sister, Dick?"


	7. Canon 1

**Notes: **Time for a look at the canon verse. We'll see if I ever touch this one again.

**Canon, Part 1**

Raven scowled as she attacked the punching bag in front of her. She was vicious and unrelenting in her assault, kicking and punching from all directions without pause.

The night before, the Titans had faced down Red X, again. And again, the thief had gotten away. But this time, this time Raven had almost stopped him. Her magic had latched onto him for a brief moment, but he had been able to escape.

Scowl deepening, Raven picked up the tempo of her assault on the punching bag. She was furious that her magic had failed her, even if it had been against a thief that none of them had ever succeeded in capturing. Next time, he wouldn't get away. If her magic didn't work, she would beat him up. She refused to continue failing.

For now, however, all the Dark Witch could do was continue taking out her frustrations on the black bag hanging in front of her.

XXXXXXXXX

Red X relaxed in his lair, mostly content with how his heist the previous night had gone. Mostly being the key word. He, the best thief around, had almost been caught; and _not_ by the Boy Blunder. No, it was the Sorceress who had almost tripped him up, and that was not something he had thought possible.

The witch was easily neutralized with an x over her mouth, after all. She posed no threat after that, or so he had thought. Somehow, someway, the Titan had managed to work her magic wordlessly, causing black mist to catch X's feet. He had managed to break free, of course, but her near success had startled him.

No longer could he afford to be so complacent about her, or any of the others for that matter. They were clearly getting better, learning from their encounters. So maybe some of them were smarter than he had originally thought. No problem; he still had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

Next time, he would be better prepared for all five Titans. He wouldn't underestimate any of them again. Not even the Boy Blunder.


	8. Prison 2

**Notes: **Part two of Prison. Takes place a few months after the first one.

**Prison 2**

Dr. Jason Todd, recently of Greenwood Asylum, hunkered down further behind the pile of junk that hid him from view. He hadn't even been in the town for two hours before the men chasing him appeared. He had tried to lose them in this junkyard, but the bastards were persistent.

_Look on the bright side, Todd; if they're here chasing you, they're not near Violet._ Just thinking of these thugs near the delicate young woman he had rescued made the young doctor's blood boil. Violet had done nothing wrong, had, in fact, been wrongfully committed to Greenwood. Jason had helped her escape six months previously and the pair had been on the run ever since.

Why the men hunting them were so desperate to get their hands on Violet was a mystery to both of the fugitives. Jason hadn't been able to find any paperwork or background on his amnesic companion before they had fled, and nothing seemed to jog her memory.

One of the three thugs peered closer at the pile that hid Jason from view, but the leader barked, "leave it. We don't need the shrink, just the chit. Come on, if he's here, she's somewhere nearby."

Jason heard the men heading towards the junkyard's exit, and knew that he had a decision to make, and fast. _Too easy; I can't let them get to Violet._ He casually stepped out from behind the heap of scrap metal and called out, "leaving so soon, gentlemen? And just when you were getting close."

They turned to face him, all pulling out guns, and Jason hid a wince. _Okay, maybe I miscalculated a bit._


	9. Magic 1

**Notes:** Part one of Magic. Jason's "name" partially inspired by a character in a graphic novel.

**Magic 1**

"Do you really feel the need to remain naked?" Jason the Red demanded of his new, well, familiar seemed the best term. The magician hadn't meant to summon a humanoid, but if she was able to help him avenge the murder of his family, then he really didn't care.

"Is it my fault you humans have issues with nudity?" the gray-skinned female drawled in response, violet eyes tracking his violent pacing. When he shot her a glare, she relented, "if you insist, _Master_." She calmly picked up the robe he had thrown at her and tied it around her slender frame. "Now what, precisely, have you summoned me _for_?"

Jason clenched his fists as he paused in his frantic pacing, back to the other planar creature he had summoned. "For vengeance," he finally answered, eyes narrowed in remembered anger and pain.

"The most common reason, then," she dismissed, airily.

He turned on her, furious that she was so dismissive of his purpose. "And if it is?" he snapped. "That does not matter! What does matter is destroying the man who destroyed my life!"

"That always seems to be the case. No wonder I was summoned, with vengeance your goal."

"And you _will_ help me achieve that!" he roared, turning to face her.

"Of course, _Master_." The response would have sounded mild and uninterested if not for the fierce gleam in her eyes. "What would you have me do?"


	10. Cyber Punk 2

**Notes:** Part two of Cyber Punk. Takes place several months after the first part. Don't get used to this length.

**Cyber Punk 2**

Raven Roth leaned back in the comfy chair she had collapsed into. Stretching into a more comfortable position, she opened her eyes to find that she had company. Jenny "Jinx" Hexe sat in the chair nearest her and Kori Anders hovered slightly over the one on her other side. Raven regarded her two closest friends with a raised eyebrow.

"Tough mission?" Jinx asked, sympathy evident. But then, Jinx and Jason didn't exactly get along, so the sympathy was for having to put up with her partner.

"Just a long one," Raven replied neutrally. Not that she didn't trust Jinx, but, well, missions were top secret and not to be talked about. But then, the boss was well known to be incredibly paranoid.

"Yes, you have been gone for several days," Kori agreed, frowning slightly. "I was worried about you."

"My powers didn't go out of control on _this_ one, Kori," Raven deadpanned, hoping to get a laugh out of her redheaded friend. When Kori barely cracked a smile, Raven sat up. "What aren't you two telling me?" she demanded.

"Rae… tomorrow's your eighteenth birthday," Jinx reminded her. "And, well… you're an elemental…"

Raven grimaced, understanding in her features. "I'm not going to go the way of that traitor," she spat.

"Of course you won't!" Kori rushed to assure her. "It's just, well… everyone's worried about everything," the green-eyed young woman finished lamely.

Before any of them could say any more, however, Jinx's partner ran into the room. "Rae, come quick; Jason and Dick are at it again," Wally managed, practically vibrating in place due to his agitation. Raven growled and took off, Wally keeping pace with her friends behind her.

When the four of them got to the cafeteria in HQ, Jason and Richard Grayson were attempting to punch each other's lights out. All around, various other agents called out encouragement, placed bets, or hollered at them to stop being idiots already. Raven rolled her eyes and, without breaking stride, shot lightning right over the pair's heads.

That_ certainly got their attention,_ the violet-haired woman noted with satisfaction. She came to a halt in front of them, hands on hips and eyebrow raised, silently demanding an explanation for the fifth time in as many weeks.

The two boys scuffed at the floor and muttered dark things about the other, but whatever it was that made them fight was intensely private, and they never so much as condemned the other. Finally, Raven sighed and demanded, "can't I even get _one hour_ of peace before you two try and kill each other?"


	11. Cyber Punk 3

**Notes:** Part three of Cyber Punk. Takes place the night of part 2.

**Cyber Punk 3**

Raven Roth sat across from her best friend, wondering what had prompted their dinner together. It wasn't as if they hadn't eaten together before, but she was still angry with Richard over his fight with his twin brother.

"Relax, Rae; it's just dinner," Dick Grayson chided from across the table.

"Why are you bothering to look at the menu, Richard?" she asked. "You already know what you're going to get."

"Because maybe I'll see something new that I want to try," the black-haired young man replied.

"Getting bored of Kitten already?" the violet-eyed young woman retorted, knowing full well that he wasn't thinking of the menu.

Dick shrugged, expression rueful. "You caught me out on that one, Rae," he admitted. "It's just… I don't know, she's just not _right_. She's not who or what I'm looking for."

"Is anyone up to your exacting standards?" Raven demanded, exasperated.

"I'm sure _someone_ is. I just—"

"—haven't found her yet. I know," she finished for him, flicking her menu closed. "I'm ready to order," she added, pointedly.

"I guess I am, too," Richard sighed, also shutting his menu.

"Is my advice on your next girlfriend the only reason we're doing this?" she queried, deftly changing the subject.

"Of course not!" Richard protested. "You know I enjoy your company, Rae." She raised an eyebrow at him, and he muttered, "and I also had ulterior motives."

"Aside from my help with your soon-to-be bachelorhood?" Raven countered, scanning for the waiter.

"I absolutely love making my brother jealous of our friendship," Richard told her, seriously, all while watching the table where he knew Jason was hiding.


	12. Magic 2

**Notes:** Part 2 of Magic. Takes place several years into the future, after Jason's had his revenge.

**Magic 2**

Jason the Scarlet swore as he flung a shield up around himself and the newly orphaned children of the Duke of Eon. A flick of his wrists and the daggers he now kept on his arms were out and flying, impacting one after another into two of the mages who had turned traitor.

"You're surrounded, Red!" Eric the Blue, head of the mages who served the late Duke's younger brother, called out. "Give up the children and perhaps my Master will let you work for him!"

Jason rolled his eyes as his old rival's attack dissipated on contact with his shield, much to the other man's surprise. "As usual, Blue, you've forgotten the basics; never assume that your opponent is at the same level as when you last met, and never show your full hand until you're assured of victory. Raven! No restraints this time," he called to his previously hidden ally.

A blur of blue-violet ripped through the mages surrounding Jason's egg-shaped shield. The mage counted himself lucky that he had remembered to cover the eyes of the children he was protecting; his demon ally was very vindictive, and she could be very bloody when he didn't tell her to hold back.

He watched as his old rival conjured a demon-shield with cool precision, correctly guessing what Jason's ally was, but the blond man hadn't counted on how powerful the violet-eyed she-demon was. Raven ripped through the protections like a hot knife through butter, and Eric the Blue didn't fair any better than his wards.

"Clean up, please, Raven; I don't want to scar the kiddies too much," Jason told her, cheerful that he would no longer have to wonder when the universe would screw him over by throwing Eric in his direction.

"Of course, _my lord_," the demon teased, rolling her eyes at him in mock-irritation. At least, Jason sincerely hoped that her annoyance was feigned; he was in for some interesting times if it was real.


	13. Space 1

**Notes:** Part 1 of Space. The first meeting.

**Space 1**

Jason sank deeper into the water, relaxing more than he had in months. A shift alerted him to _her_ presence, and he let his eyes open into slits as he quietly observed his guest. Long violet hair worn free flowing was often used to hide her features, but he had seen enough glimpses to know that her waist didn't lead to a pair of legs. Oh no, his guest was a mermaid. And tonight, she was closer to him than she had been before.

He wondered why. Perhaps it was because he was getting closer to their settlement. Maybe she was just overcoming her shyness. He hoped it was the latter, and that she would maybe consent to showing him around this world.

"I know you are watch me," she told him in broken, accented Standard. "Open eyes full, yes?"

Smiling, he complied. "Is this better?" he asked.

She nodded, blue-violet eyes studying him. "Why you here come?" she demanded.

"My people asked me to search out new worlds and explore them," he answered, honestly.

"Why for?"

"Because it's in our nature to always look at the next horizon." At her puzzled look, he explained, "my people always want to go to a place that they see. And we have seen this planet, so we want to come here."

"Why for?" she repeated, insistently.

"Probably to live," Jason shrugged. "I just wanted to be the first one out here. I've got a very bad case of wander lust, after all."

"Wander lust?" She cocked her head to the side as she watched him, confused by the term.

"I feel the need to go to new places," he told her.

"Wander lust," she repeated, quietly. She said something in her own language, then, too quickly quiet for him to make out, but he had a feeling that it was the equivalent to wander lust. She studied him again with those luminous eyes of hers before asking, "you want me show around?"


	14. Cyber Punk 4

**Notes:** Part 4 of Cyber Punk. The morning after Parts 2 and 3.

**Cyber Punk 4**

It was all white hot yellow, blinding and painful, and it was all Jason could do to hold onto consciousness. Through the spots dancing in his vision, he could see Raven in the center of it all, head thrown back and eyes the red of blood and rage. It was so hard to reconcile the demonic young woman in front of him with his partner of a year, but Jason forced himself to accept them as the same, knowing that if _he_ couldn't, no one could.

"Rae," he whispered. She didn't so much as turn that blood-soaked gaze in his direction.

"Rae," he tried again, louder. She twitched, but showed no other reaction.

"Raven!" he shouted, crawling towards her. Her eyes snapped to him, locking onto his form as she snarled.

Lightning played over his partner's form as Jason forced his body to move towards her. He ignored the lightning that snaked out from her to crackle, whip-like, over his head.

"Raven," he hissed, his eyes meeting hers.

"Raven," he called as his hand grabbed her ankle. Her eyes blazed as the lightning swirled around them both.

He used her body to pull his own upright, standing with his arms wrapped around her as her power cowed everyone else in the Titans. "Raven," he crooned in her ear. "Raven, Raven, Raven," he chanted, a mantra.

He watched as her eyes stopped glowing crimson, returning to their normal state, and the lightning simply faded away. He held her as her power sank back into her slender frame and the others pulled themselves upright. He squeezed her hand tight in his own as the boss congratulated her on conquering her powers, on being the first elemental type to do so and on paving the way for future elemental types to do the same.

He kissed her because they both wanted him to.


	15. Victorian 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Victorian. Turned out quite different than the snippet might have indicated, much to my surprise.

**Victorian 1**

Jason, Earl of Hargreaves, helped his date from their carriage and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. When Rachel, only child of Duke Trigon of Rothsburrow, made to protest, he shook his head at her slightly. "I don't want anyone in there getting ideas about you, and I don't trust certain of my friends to keep their hands to themselves, considering your beauty," he told her.

"No need to be so possessive; we are simply business partners in this," the violet-haired woman who was normally his rival replied.

"I'm not allowed to be jealous as your date?" Jason asked, archly. "And besides, I can keep you steady should your empathy jerk you up in someone's emotions." The word _again_ remained unspoken, although both young people could feel the words weight hanging in the air around them.

"Very well," the young lady conceded. "But only because of the empathy issues," she was quick to add.

"Of course, my lady," Jason told his acquaintance and sometimes partner of three years. Thoughts focused on his companion and the task ahead of them, the young earl escorted his comrade up the sweeping stairs, through the double doors, and into the ballroom rented out by Duke Slade of Winseret, a man neither practitioner trusted and whom both suspected of dark dealings.


	16. Modern Day 3

**Notes: **Part 3 of Modern Day. The day after Part 2.

**Modern Day 3**

Rachel Grayson strode down the halls of her high school, ignoring her brother as he kept pace at her side. "At least tell me why you were having lunch with him!" Richard hissed, blue eyes wild with speculation. "He forced you, right? What did he hold over your head?" Rachel's older brother demanded.

Pausing in front of her locker, Rachel finally turned her head to acknowledge her sibling. Several thoughts spun through her head as she kept her face carefully blank before she settled on the explanation that was guaranteed to send Rick through the roof. "He asked me there, and I accepted. And until _you_ showed up, he was a gentleman," the violet-haired junior stated rather calmly. _Not terribly far from the truth, and it's not as if he wasn't _trying_ to be polite and charming; I just wasn't having any of it._

"But, but," Rick sputtered, running his hands through already wild black hair. He paced a bit as she pulled textbooks out of her locker and placed them into her book bag. As she slammed the door down, he came back to her and told her, very seriously, "I'm sure you've already considered this, Rae, but what if he's just using you? I mean, it's _Todd_." He stressed the other teenager's last name as if it were the devil's own.

"And?" Rachel asked, eyebrow raised. "You forget, he didn't realize I was your sister until I gave him my last name at the restaurant, _after he asked me out_. And for another, I didn't realize he was an enemy of yours until he realized we were related and you came storming in." This wasn't the complete truth, of course, but what Rick didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And he really didn't need to know that the other senior had hotwired her car.

When Richard made to protest further, Rachel put a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "Rick. I know what I'm doing. Trust me a bit, all right? After Michael… well, I know better than to trust a pretty face. Now, I have to get to class, and you're going to be late again if you don't run."

The violet-haired young woman watched her brother's expression turn to panic as he turned and sprinted down the halls, ignoring the Mr. Maud's furious shouts for him to walk. Rachel smirked slightly as she walked into class, calmly sitting down next to Kori and pulling out her binder and history textbook.


	17. Victorian 2

**Notes: **Part 2 of Victorian. Takes place 3 years before Part 1.

**Victorian 2**

Jason, new Earl of Hargreaves, raised an eyebrow at the violet-haired lady standing before him. "If you don't mean it, then don't do it," she snapped, the hand he had just tried to kiss clutching her dark green skirt.

"Your pardon, my lady," he began, bowing, when she cut him off again.

"I mean it, _my lord_," she bit out, blue-violet eyes flashing with something more than annoyance.

The black-haired young man frowned slightly, and then it clicked as he looked her over. She didn't have any of the obvious signs of a practitioner, but the handbag she carried, large as the latest fashion dictated, was certainly big enough to hide a small blade and some other tools of the trade. "I hadn't realized I was dealing with an Empath, my lady," he informed her, mock contrite. "Please, accept my humblest apologies."

She scowled at him and bit out, "I don't think so. Kindly remove yourself from my presence."

"My lady's wish would be my command but, alas, I don't even know my lady's name," Jason teased, "and I fear I cannot bring myself to leave without that little information."

"Rachel of Rothsburrow," she retorted, head held high.

The blue-eyed earl bit back a curse, staring at her with something akin to dawning horror. "Duke Trigon's daughter?" he croaked out, startled.

Lady Rachel's eyes laughed at him as she replied, "you are correct. And now, if you will excuse me, I shall be on my way."

She had swept off and away before he fully comprehended what was happening, too startled by the fact that his charming companion was related to one of the more infamous necromancers around to prevent her exit.


	18. Prison 3

**Notes: **Part 3 of Prison. Takes place quite a few months after part 2.

**Prison 3**

Jason Todd, formerly a doctor at the Greenwood Asylum, placed a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder. The pair stood across the street from a small, tidy house on a quiet street in a tiny town in northern Michigan. According to information that they had been able to gather over the year since their flight from Greenwood, this house was where Violet's family was. The family she had been taken from by the owner of Greenwood.

Blue-violet eyes turned from their perusal of the house to gaze up at Jason. "I don't want to do this anymore," the young woman announced, attempting to slip behind the taller doctor.

"Vi," Jason began, protests half-forming in his mind about why she _had_ to do this, but she cut him off with an almost imperious wave of her hand.

"No, Jason. I have thought this through, and I realize that if I make myself known to them, they will be dragged back into this mess. They have been able to avoid it for the years I was at Greenwood. Let them remain out of it," Violet practically begged.

The black-haired doctor beamed down at his former patient. "Of course, Vi. I understand completely. _But_, as soon as we work this problem out, you have to come back and meet them," he told her, tone brooking no argument.

"I will gladly do so at that point in time, _if_ you go with me," the violet-haired young woman replied, a slight smile on her face.

"Anything you want from me, I give to you," Jason promised his companion, squeezing the shoulder his hand still rested on. "Anything at all."


	19. Victorian 3

**Notes: **Part 3 of Victorian. Seven months after Part 2, 2 and a half years before Part 1.

**Victorian 3**

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she stared right into the very blue eyes of the Earl of Hargreaves. "You again?" she sighed, more exasperated than anything. In the seven months of their acquaintance, the two practitioners had tripped over each other more times than she could bear to count.

"I'd argue that it's _you_ stalking _me,_ my lady," he smirked, amused as always at their meetings.

"Yes, well, this one _really_ doesn't involve you, so leave now," she hissed, making shooing motions with her hands. She _did not_ want him involved with this considering that it quite probably led back to her father, the most powerful necromancer she had ever heard of.

"You didn't say the magic words," the young earl taunted, clearly amused. "And even if you _had_," he continued, railroading over anything she might have said, "I'm not leaving. Bringing down a necromancer isn't a job for one practitioner alone."

Rachel felt herself pale in spite of her best efforts as she demanded, in as strong a voice as she could manage, "who said anything about a necromancer? I heard it was a hedge wizard playing about with spirits too powerful for him."

"Of course, Lady Rachel; my mistake," he bowed mockingly, clearly not believing her attempted misdirection.

"I mean it, my lord," she snapped. "Stay out of what doesn't concern you." She turned on her heel and slipped away into the crowd, determined to finish this matter without the black-haired earl's help. Her father's crimes were hers to deal with, and no one else's.


	20. Modern Day 4

**Notes: **Part 4 of Modern Day, not quite two weeks after Part 3.

**Modern Day 4**

"What do you want, Dick?" Jason Todd drawled, sliding into the booth across the table from his erstwhile rival and occasional ally.

"Stay away from my sister, Todd," the other black-haired senior growled. When Jason opened his mouth to protest his innocence, Richard cut him off with a snarled, "and don't give me that crap about 'just running into her'! Damnit, there's gotta be enough good looking girls at your school that you don't have to be looking towards my school—_and my sister_—for a girlfriend!"

"My school has some hot chicks, it's true," the blue-eyed young man admitted, "but none of them compare to Rachel in my eyes."

"Don't talk like you know her!" Richard snapped, slamming his hands onto the table. "You only met her two weeks ago, and you only saw her that one time!"

Jason's eyes narrowed in annoyance that he barely managed to control. "And you've never heard of attraction at first sight?" he demanded of the other blue-eyed teenager. "I like your sister, Grayson, and I don't think you've got the right to tell me to not see if she returns my feelings."

"And if Rachel doesn't feel the same way?" Richard demanded, still angry. "What then?"

"What do you mean, 'what then'?" Jason snapped back, slamming his hands down on the table as the last restraint on his temper snapped. "Obviously I'm not gonna force my affections on Rachel, Grayson, but you apparently don't trust me with that! Well, too bad! You're just gonna have to, because I don't intend to give up until Rachel herself tells me to take a hike!"

"You shithead!" Richard roared, lunging for Jason's throat.

"Asshole!" Jason shot back, aiming a punch at the other black-haired teen's stomach.

Rachel was furious when she had to come pick them both up from the police station.


	21. Arabia 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Arabia. Some time after the snippet from the prologue.

**Arabia 1**

Red glanced slightly across the way, waiting for the signal from Bird Boy. Sure enough, the other black-haired thief rubbed at his eyes, as if trying to get sand out of them, and Red ran out from his hiding spot and into the street, pursued by a crying Star.

"Ha ha!" he taunted over his shoulder, ducking and weaving through the crowd until he was standing near the fountain. He pulled a green hair ribbon, the shade of Star's eyes, out of his pocket and dangled it over the water mockingly.

"Give it back!" the red-haired girl sobbed, trying to get to him as he jumped around the fountain, continuously keeping just out of her rather long reach. "Please, give it back!"

The market folk watched and clucked their tongues as Red continued teasing his friend and partner in crime. "Make me, cry-baby!"

Abruptly, he was knocked into from behind, and he let go of the ribbon in surprise. Star snatched it up with a cry of joy as Red spun to face the idiot who had bumped into him. The blue-eyed young man pulled up short as he looked down at Raven. The dark-haired girl frowned at him. "Don't tease her so much. It's not a good way to get a girl to like you," she told him, brushing past him and joining Star.

"You have no sense of humor," he muttered under his breath, scowling as he sulked off the opposite way that the girls took. Once he was in the alleyways, he doubled back to the hideout, arriving just in time to see Raven and the others pulling out their spoils.

"Good job, Red," Bird Boy told him, approvingly.

"Easiest job ever," Cat boasted, his nose in the air until Stone whacked him.

"Don't forget that you did nothing, shrimp," the bigger thief smirked. As the two of them began arguing over who had done more, Raven tossed him an apple.

"Job well done," the leader of their thief group told him.

Red beamed with pleasure as he cut the apple in half, tossing one part to Star. "All thanks to my partner over there," he demurred, falsely modest, and winked at the green-eyed girl.

She flushed and Bird Boy glowered, and Red considered it to have been a truly successful day. If only he could find a way to rile Raven up.


	22. Modern Day 5

**Notes: **Part 5 of Modern Day. Directly after Part 4.

**Modern Day 5**

"Come on, Rae," Richard Grayson pleaded, looking at the back of his younger sister's head.

"Please, Rachel?" Jason Todd implored from where he walked next to his favorite rival.

The violet-haired junior ignored the pair of black-haired seniors as she continued walking down the street. Her entire posture still very clearly reflected raging anger, so Jason decided discretion was the better part of valor, and backed off a bit. Luckily enough for both of the males, Dick was also clearly well aware of his sister's mood and so did not press as much as he probably wanted to.

"As thanks, Rachel, would you like me to treat you to some ice cream?" Jason offered, hoping to pacify the younger girl.

It didn't work. "Is that always your first answer to angering someone?" she hissed, angry and hurt.

The slender blue-eyed boy blinked, surprised. "I… beg your pardon?" he queried, stopping short.

"When we first met, and now again, you've offered to treat me to food, because both of these times I've been angry with you," Rachel spat, fists clenched. She spun around to face him, face dark with rage.

"Ah… well…" Jason managed, swallowing hard.

"That is what I thought," she managed through what sounded like gritted teeth. "I will meet you at home, Rick."

The rivals watched her storm off before looking at each other. "What's this about two weeks ago?" Dick demanded.

"Man, can we just focus on her being angry with both of us?" Jason groaned.


	23. Victorian 4

**Notes: **Part 4 of Victorian. An hour after Part 1.

**Victorian 4**

Rachel of Rothsburrow felt her hand clench involuntarily on her date's arm, but she was a bit too distracted to care. Her violet eyes were large as they watched the two men across the ballroom shake hands as if coming to some sort of agreement.

"Still think that we have not been dealing with a necromancer's plans for the past two and a half years, my lady?" Jason's words ghosted into her ear, voice dripping with smugness.

Rachel turned to look up at the young Earl of Hargreaves, eyes narrowing with anger. "I do not recall disagreeing with you, _my lord_," she spat, angry and betrayed even though she had already suspected her father's dealings. _I just hoped it would not involve the Duke of Winseret._

Jason looked at her and paused, before he grimaced. "My apologies, Lady Rachel," he murmured, placing his free hand over hers and squeezing it in support. Slowly, he led her away from the two older practitioners and towards the dance floor. He carefully swept her into the steps, maneuvering so that the other dancers hid them from view.

"This is now solely my business, my lord," Rachel told the slightly older man. "I appreciate your help thus far, but I will handle it from here on."

"With what?" the blue-eyed man asked, amused. "Your empathy?" He continued before she could protest, "yes I am aware that you possess other talents, my lady, but let us be frank; they would eat you alive. Let me help. I am already involved, am I not?"

Rachel looked at him and sighed, silently conceding his points. "Very well, my lord. Your offer of aid is most welcome, and accepted."

"My lady is too kind," he teased, twirling her out under his left arm before pulling her back into the circle of his arms.

She glared at him, and retorted, acidly, "do not do something you will regret, my lord."

"I make sure to never regret, my lady," Jason promised, unnaturally serious as the dance ended. "My lady," he bowed, kissing her hand.

Rachel searched the blue eyes that remained trained on her face as he rose. "My lord," she murmured, curtseying carefully, wondering just when things between her and her erstwhile rival had changed so much.


	24. Werewolf 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Werewolf. This ran longer than I thought it would, and the second part is threatening to run just as long.

**Werewolf 1**

Raven sighed as she looked in the mirror, resigned to her disheveled appearance. She never looked her best the morning after a full moon, but she looked even worse today, and the dark-haired werewolf knew why. It was only too easy to dredge up the memories of the trespasser and her fight with him. Her loss and forced submission stung painfully in her memories. Failing to throw it away, she settled for snarling at the mirror and ramming her fist into the bathroom wall.

Pushing long, purple hair out of her face and over her shoulder, she made the painful trek from bathroom to kitchen, unsurprised to see Roy snoozing on her couch and Jenny sprawled in the arm-chair. It seemed that one or more of her pack always ended up sleeping over at her apartment—

The warm feelings cut off when she saw an unfamiliar male sitting at her table, munching on a toasted bagel and a glass of orange juice resting in front of him. The black-haired man looked up at her approach and smirked possessively at her, his blue eyes caressing her body in a clear sign of ownership.

Even if he hadn't done that, Raven would have recognized the scent of the bastard who had beaten her the previous night. She snarled at him, flashing her canines in uncontrollable anger at his utter hubris in entering her house, even if he technically was her alpha.

"Good morning," he replied, smirk widening. "I don't recall giving you my name last night; it's Jason." Looking around, he added, "nice place. Don't suppose you mind me crashing here until I get a place of my own." It didn't sound like a question, so Raven took it as the order it was.

"Make yourself at home," she sneered. At his expectant look, she unbent enough to inform him, "Raven. Roy and Jenny are the two in the other room."

"And the others?" Jason asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Will be here when they wake up," she retorted, moving into the kitchen proper to begin making pancakes. After all, it was customary for the whole pack to come to her place the morning after to enjoy pancakes. Although it might not be customary for much longer, depending on what the new alpha decided.

Raven scowled. She liked her pack's customs. Remembering how the others would probably treat him, she cheered up considerably; after all, he would have to deal with everyone post-full moon, and none of them were able to hide their quirks and vices on days like this. Maybe he would run screaming, she thought hopefully. Feeling his eyes on her, she snuck a glance at the bastard, and was startled to notice the expression on his face as he watched her.

Suddenly, she didn't think that he would scare that easily anymore.


	25. Demon 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Demon. This ran a lot longer than I thought it would, but only after giving me a lot of trouble.

**Demon**

Raven Roth loaded her gun with practiced ease as she slid off of Rick's motorcycle. "Damage report?" she asked her partner as he locked their ride down.

He gave her a long-suffering look that told her more than words would, but replied, "It's that bastard, _again_. Same thing as he usually does. Asshole."

"You sound almost affectionate," Raven noted, more because it would annoy Rick than for any other reason. As her blue-eyed friend sputtered denials, the violet-eyed woman cocked her gun, senses alert for any hint of the demon that had eluded the pair for almost two years.

His routine was practically clockwork by now. Nothing changed except the actual fighting as Raven and Rick struggled to learn the moves that would finally bring their foe down. Raven tried to console herself with the knowledge that the gap in skills had at least narrowed, but she knew that fact wasn't enough—would _never_ be enough for Rick.

The slightest scuff and she turned, firing two silver bullets into the night, but Rick's grunt of pain had her turning back to see her partner hit one of the alley's walls. The demon they had come hunting smirked at her from on top of the motorcycle, clearly daring the hunter to attack. Raven had never been the type to back down from a challenge.

The black-haired male barely dodged as Raven fired off a couple more bullets at him, but that had just been the distraction; she charged for where he had jumped to, aiming a punch for his gut to keep him from noticing the foot aimed at his knee. He saw through the punch and knocked her away. The violet-haired woman felt the breath go out of her lungs as she hit Rick's motorcycle, even as she saw her partner get to his feet and charge their opponent.

Picking herself off the ground, Raven waited for an opening before lunging back into the fight—just in time to find Rick being thrown at her, knocking both of them to the ground. The sticky substance dripping from her friend's body told her he'd been injured, and she cursed when she saw it was coming from his head; no wonder it had taken him so long to recover from that first throw.

"Your friend's out cold, darling, so if I were you, I would be giving up for the night," the demon informed her, voice cheerful. "I got lucky with that first hit, and again just now, and you _know_ I'll target him if you keep trying to fight."

Raven's response was a creative phrase she had picked up from Bruce.

The demon threw his head back and laughed. "Inventive, but not anatomically impossible, Sunshine. But if _you're_ willing to try it with me, I might be persuaded," he taunted.

Rather than respond, Raven slowly stood up and started hauling Rick in the direction of the motorcycle. At least she knew how to drive it, the violet-eyed woman thought, unhappily wondering if Rick was aware enough to hold onto her.

As if reading her thoughts, her opponent tossed a length of rope at her feet. "Don't say I never did anything for you," he informed her, almost haughtily.

"And what are you expecting in return?" Raven demanded, hating the idea of owing anyone, especially a demon she had been fighting for two years.

Pursing his lips in thought, the blue-eyed demon considered the question before turning to her with a smile. "How about your names?" he offered, slyly. "Or, if that doesn't work, you could always just owe me…"

Raven frowned, knowing the power names held, but hating the idea of owing him more. "Raven," she told him, abruptly. "And he's Richard." Tying her friend to the motorcycle, she took off into the night, heading back to Bruce's mansion.


	26. Werewolf 2

**Notes: **Part 2 of Werewolf. Takes place a couple hours after part 1.

**Werewolf 2**

Jason tried not to smirk too much as he looked around at his new pack. He hadn't known that they would all come over to Raven's house that day, but it was a good way to get the group together without summoning them. The gathering also had the sense of a tradition, so he decided to not get in the way of it. Some traditions were nice and comforting, after all, even if the ones from his former pack had been more oppressive than anything.

The dark-haired man studied his new family without trying to hide it, having already decided to be open about things like that. Pink-haired Jenny shot him a suspicious look, and red-haired, green-eyed Roy scowled at him. Gray-skinned Toni seemed to be withholding judgment while dark-haired Garth didn't appear to have any opinion. The other redhead, Wally, just smiled at him, and Raven simply kept eating her pancakes.

Jason found it amusing that they had arranged themselves so that no one was sitting across from him, but he let it go; there would be time later to make sure that they were used to and accepting of his presence. "So," he began, trying to keep from grinning broadly when they all snapped to face him. "We've done introductions, on to the fun stuff."

Roy snorted and responded, rather snippily, "if you think we're jumping just cause you say 'jump', think again. Don't do that for _anyone_."

Struggling to keep from snickering, the dark-haired alpha couldn't help but let the tension drain from his shoulders. He was going to get along with this pack. "Wouldn't expect that," he replied evenly. When that got a raised eyebrow from Jenny, he added, firmly, "I never liked doing that, and I already swore to not repeat what I hated in the alpha of my former pack."

"Then what 'fun stuff' did you wish to discuss?" dark-haired Toni queried, sitting up straight and fixing her full attention on him.

"Well, to start with, I wanted to make sure you all knew that I'm a fairly informal kind of guy," Jason replied, leaning back in his chair. "So, I don't mind what pack order is, so long as you obey any orders I give—provided you have no arguments with those orders. If you do, give me a good reason and you don't have to do it."

"And you'll stick to that?" Wally demanded, disbelief writ across his open face.

"Most of the time, yeah," Jason shrugged. "Other than that, I want to know what your pack traditions are. I'll probably want to keep them without changing anything if they're all as nice and friendly as this breakfast is." Straightening up, he continued, "I think that's everything. Any questions?" He let the smirk grow on his face at the almost dumbfounded expressions that greeted him. It was good to have a pack again.


	27. Spies 1

**Notes: **Part 1 of Spies. Takes place no later than a day after the snippet from chapter one. And that was a very misleading snippet. Also, this might be confusing. It will be cleared up in installment two (unless I make a bigger muddle).

**Spies 1**

"Come on, Rae, please just… say something," Jason Todd begged, watching the young woman seated across from him. "Will you at least look at me?" he asked. The violet-haired woman instantly shifted further around in her chair. _Contrary bitch_, Jason thought with exasperated respect. Shaking his head, the black-haired young man told his companion, "you can't blame me for figuring you out. That _was_ the whole point."

Rachel's response was to snort lightly under her breath, but she still didn't turn to face the slightly older male. Jason ground his teeth, and asked her, "look, why are you so upset that I found you out?"

_That_ got a reaction. Rachel's head whipped around to face him, delicate features set into a fearsome scowl, and her normally calm voice was tight as she informed him, "because of what it means for _us_, Jason."

"There is no 'us', Rae; that's a front we've both played, but it's not real," the blue-eyed man reminded her patiently.

"Not like that, you idiot!" the other spy spat. "As _partners_," she stressed. "Now that you've gone and passed the impossible test, they're promoting you." As he stared at his partner in shock, the dark-eyed girl stood up and walked out of the lounge. "So congratulations, Jason; you're official now."

Jason could do nothing but stare after her in shock as everything he had thought stable came crumbling down around him.


	28. Prison 4

**Notes: **Part 4 of Prison. Takes place a couple of days after **Part 2**. This is NOT a continuation of Part 3; it is a continuation of **Part 2**.

**Prison 4**

Doctor Jason Todd, formerly of Greenwood Asylum, came to with a groan of pain. He struggled to sit up, but was pushed rather firmly back down. "Don't move," Violet's quiet voice told him, hints of worry coating the normally smooth tone.

"What—" he managed to croak before he broke into a coughing fit. He faintly felt Violet rubbing his back with one hand, and when he stopped hacking she had a cup of water for him. "Thanks," Jason managed after he had drained the cup.

"I'm glad you are all right," the violet-eyed girl told him. Now that he had a better view of her, Jason could see that she appeared paler than normal, and dark circles ringed her eyes.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," the young doctor accused his fellow runaway, still trying to piece together what had happened.

"Of course I haven't been; you were shot!" the younger woman told him, temper and worry blending in both her expression and voice. Jason rocked back; he thought he could vaguely remember a bullet hitting him, but he wasn't exactly sure. Luckily, his confusion showed on his features, and Violet explained, "you went out, but you did not return. I grew worried, and went to find you. I heard gunfire, but by the time I arrived you were alone and bleeding out." She paused, then continued, "we are both lucky that I found a doctor who doesn't need payment beyond what we can afford."

"How'd you pay?" Jason asked, frowning.

"By doing chores," the dark-haired asylum escapee replied with a hint of a smile. "Dr. Wayne is arthritic, and so household tasks such as cleaning are difficult for him. I have been helping for several days while waiting for you to wake up, and I shall continue to help until you are well enough for us to resume traveling."

"And he hasn't asked any questions?" the blue-eyed doctor pressed, suspicious.

Violet shook her head, and Jason quietly thanked their good fortune. "You worried me a lot," the violet-eyed young woman informed him, interrupting his thoughts. When he focused on her again, she added, "do not do it again, please."

Jason smiled and grasped her closer hand. "I'll try not to, Vi. I promise."


	29. Spies 2

**Notes:** Part 2 of Spies. Takes place no more than a day after part 1. Hope this answers some of the questions about what was going on in part 1.

**Spies 2**

"Congratulations, Jason," Richard Grayson smiled, angling his water glance at the other black-haired man. When the other sat down across from him, Richard knew something was up. They weren't friends, after all, despite their similar status as soon-to-be instated fulltime agents. "Did you want something?"

"I passed the impossible test?" the other blue-eyed man demanded, staring at him in shock.

Richard frowned, confused. "What, didn't you realize that's what it was?" When Jason shook his head in denial, Richard laughed. "Are you that unobservant, or have you simply never attempted it before?"

"Never done it before," Jason grunted, frowning. "Shit," he said, after a pause.

That didn't sound like an awed tone anymore, Richard realized. In fact, it sounded more like frustration. "What's wrong with it? You're gonna be the one everyone wants to beat now, you know, myself included. I thought you wanted to be the best," he taunted, throwing the words Jason had spoken at their first meeting back into the other man's face.

"Yeah, well, duh, but… Shit. Not at Rachel's expense," Jason shot back, rather mildly. Richard blinked, trying to process that bombshell as Jason continued, "I like working with her, Grayson, but she didn't get promoted because I beat her at the impossible test. Shit."

"She must be lit," Richard drawled, stalling for time as he tried to figure out what this revelation would mean for the dynamics among the rest of the agents. Nothing good, that was for sure. Rachel might have been prickly, but she was good, and more people got along with her than with Jason, who was as mocking of others as he was charming. "You know that this probably does wonders for your already sterling reputation, correct?"

"Would you speak plainly for once?" Jason demanded.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Richard shot back, content to let the conversation continue into the familiar pattern of an argument.

Rather than continue down the familiar path of antagonism, however, Jason actually took a deep breath and repeated, through gritted teeth, "would you please just tell me what you mean?"

Richard frowned thoughtfully, but decided to actually tell his sometimes-rival rather than continue to bait the other blue-eyed man. "Well, more people like Rachel than you, but she's still considered to be one of the better trainees, so you beating her means that you'll get more respect—at the same time that more people scowl at you for upsetting her. Have fun with that."


End file.
